


Untitled

by thawrecka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thawrecka/pseuds/thawrecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plotless ficlet, Lydia's feelings after season two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

It's dark in the house and the night outside is cool. Not too cool - the year is sliding slowly into summer and the world outside the house has been warming, slow. Inside the house, Lydia remains cold yet. She shivers, pointlessly.

Earlier, she let Jackson go. Or, rather, he left and she had no choice in the matter and pretended it wasn't tearing her heart in two. She knows, deep down, that they weren't going to be good for each other again. They'd been bad for each other a long time before they broke apart and that night in the warehouse was the one time anything good ever came of their relationship. She wishes they could have talked more, after, could have folded into each other and spoke about the past year, about how it felt to have their bodies used against their will, about what it was like to feel alone in the dark. They'd come together under the cover of darkness, once, curled around each other in bed and kept each other warm. Nothing sweet or soft about it, only the warmth of desire. There is no warmth in the darkness, any more, only monsters.

Monsters, and friends who kept her in the dark by keeping her from the light of truth.

Lydia wishes she could be a bird and fly away from this place.

Of course, it's not that simple. Even birds can have their wings clipped and live their lives inside cages. Birds can live their lives stuck in this tiny town, never flying further than the edges of the woods in the dark.

This town has made her brittle, hands that shake, heart that beats like it's going to shatter her chest.

Tomorrow she will speak to Stiles; Lydia needs a better friend and she knows she can train him into it. After all, twice in recent memory she has raised the dead - surely nothing can be beyond her skill. Later, she may check if Allison is in town. For now she only stands in the dark and lets her body shake the sadness out.


End file.
